The End of the Line
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: When the day is good and the surprise for him is going real smooth, Aomine suddenly receives a bad news. (BirthdayFic: Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun!) ANGST!


The End of the Line

(AoKaga)

"Hey." Aomine called. They were eating breakfast silently when he called. Today is August 2. It was Kagami's birthday, so Aomine planned something great for his lover.

"What?" Kagami asked. "What time is the end of your practice?" Kagami was surprised by this and he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking that now?" Aomine munched on the rice he was eating, then, he gulped the food.

"Nothing… We'll be having a dinner date." Kagami blinked. "Eh?" Aomine stood up and put the empty bowl onto the sink.

"You heard me, bakagami. You'll be home before 6pm, got it?" Kagami looked at him and nodded. Then Kagami began to think if Aomine remembered his birthday, so he decided to ask.

"Aomine… Do you remember what day is today?" Aomine grabbed the towel. "Ordinary Friday, no matches… Why?" Kagami looked down before he shook his head.

"Nothing…" Aomine grabbed the doorknob of the bathroom. "Take a bath after me before we both become late." He said before entering the bathroom. Kagami sighed. "Maybe he doesn't remember my birthday after all…" He thought then he washed the plates and prepared himself for school.

Time Skip; Afternoon

It was Aomine's dismissal. He was heading straight to Kagami's place and slacking off from practice again and he prepared the surprise present for him.

As he went to Kagami's apartment, he rushed into the kitchen and tried to cook, then, something hit him. He didn't know how to cook! He scratched his head in irritation and he saw something on the oven. Ah, this was a great idea…

Time Skip; 8pm

Aomine wondered why Kagami isn't still at home. It's already 8pm and he still isn't home. Worries rise within him and then, his phone rang and vibrated violently. He flipped his phone open and saw the caller was Tetsu.

"What is it, Tetsu?" Aomine asked. Kuroko was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Kagami-kun… Is dead…"

Aomine's eyes widened and he froze. _What?_ Couldn't believe his ears, he asked. "What the hell are you saying, Tetsu? This isn't a prank, right?" The other line went silent for a while before he spoke again. "Come to the hospital quick. You'll believe me, Aomine-kun." Then the other line went dead.

Aomine rushed to the hospital. There, he saw Kuroko standing beside Kagami's corpse. Aomine was speechless. He kneeled down in sorrow as tears were escaping from his eyes. "The doctors said that Kagami-kun died of a car accident. His injuries are very critical and his heart was weak when he was delivered here. Then, minutes later, his heart gave up…"

He explained. Aomine wanted to shut his ears and punch himself to convince himself that this is entirely a nightmare. But then, this isn't. Aomine slammed his fist on the floor in anger.

"Tetsu…" He called in a weak voice. "Do you know, what is the date today?"

Kuroko didn't look at Aomine's pathetic situation. He just looked at Kagami's corpse, forcing himself not to cry, still emotionless.

"It was…"

"I planned something special to him… And then… And then…"

He couldn't continue as more tears running through his eyes.

"Then a small notebook was handed to him. "I found this on his bag earlier when I came here to visit. Look at it. I'll be going back tomorrow, Aomine-kun." He handed the small notebook to him and left.

As the door closed, Aomine went silent for a while. He looked at the notebook and decided to open it.

At the first page, there was a picture of their intertwined hands. Aomine remembered when exactly this is. This is when he asked Kagami out. He didn't know he took it a shot.

He flipped to the next page and he saw a letter on the left side pertaining to the first picture. "Holding your hand isn't enough." It read. Then on the right side he saw another picture. It was Aomine hugging Kagami. He had made the other cry the last year he forgot his birthday.

"Even though you forgot the day I welcomed this world, your hugs isn't enough."

It read. Before he flipped on the other page, Aomine started to ask himself, _did Kagami really love me?_

He didn't want to flip the page anymore. But still he did. The next picture was Aomine kissing the blushing Kagami. He chuckled a little when he remembered it.

_Aomine leaned down at Kagami's face. Kagami resists and his cheeks are getting red. Aomine didn't get it why Kagami didn't want to be kissed by him even though they were going out for four months._

"_What's wrong, Kagami?" Aomine asked. Kagami looked away, still blushing. "I-I'm just… Embarrassed…" He whispered, loud enough for Aomine to hear. He chuckled and pulled away from him. Once Kagami is in the right angle, Aomine kissed him on the cheek._

"_Ahomine, What the heck did you do?!" Kagami yelled with a red face. "If you won't stop I'll kiss you again." He threatened. Kagami bit his lip and started yelling again. Then he was kissed again by Aomine._

_Kagami's eyes widened and his face is as red as a tomato. He can't complain anymore and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and kissed the other back._

_Then Aomine bit Kagami's lower lip. The arms around him tightened as he opened his mouth._

_They fight for dominance, but Kagami let the other win. Soon, they pulled out. Both are panting slightly. Kagami's arms are still around Aomine and couldn't look at him in the eye, face still redder than before._

"_You should ask next time…"_

_He chuckled and leaned to his ear._

"_There will be a next time, bakagami. You know it." He smirked. "Don't call me that, Ahomine!"_

"I'm just embarrassed because it's you… But I love you that's why I allow you. But that isn't enough."

It read on the back of the page. On the next picture, it was them at their first time. Aomine's eyes widen.

"I just realized…"

It said at the bottom part of the page. On the back of the page, there's a continuation.

"Being with you, hugging you, holding your hand, kissing you or being affectionate isn't enough to show how much I loved you… But, you are my world. It only stops revolving by the time when you and I were separated…"

Tears escaped from Aomine's eyes and bit his lip. He didn't know that Kagami loved him this much. It kills him. He then flipped to the next page (even though he didn't want to) and was surprised when it was Aomine's picture when he is sleeping. His eyes widened and saw a long letter.

"Aomine…. _Daiki_, I think you forgot my birthday again… I'm sorry if I've been a bad boyfriend… I just want you to know… If I can't say this to you, then I'll tell it here that I love you… All I wanted is you… I don't want to be more affectionate with you because I think I will become very possessive and you might leave me, so I tried to hide my feelings a bit… I love you, Daiki… I can't live without you… I'm sorry…"

Aomine read the last two sentences aloud and more tears escaped from his eyes. Aomine managed to stand up and walked closer to Kagami's corpse. He held the other's hand tight and started to curse.

"Bakagami!"

Of course, he knew the other won't respond anymore, so he continued.

"Do you know I'm planning for a dinner date because I'm going to propose to you?! Why the heck did you lose your life this early when I want you to stay by my side forever! For your information, I remembered your birthday, idiot!

He became quiet for a meantime. He wiped his tears but more tears escaped from his eyes. His hold on the other's hand tightened.

"Kagami…"

No response.

"Taiga…"

No response.

"I love you…"

It was the end of their line.

"Happy Birthday, Taiga…"


End file.
